Jealousy's Punishment
by 021
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are two powerful sisters from Iwagakure. When Kikyo defects from the village Kagome immediately leaves to bring her back. One-shot
1. 1

**I own nothing.**

Kagome's PoV

I was running. I was running so fast and I have been running for so long. I have been trying to keep the tears out of my eyes while struggling to catch up to my older sister.

Why would she do this? How could she do this? She has always been so loyal to Iwagakure. Had something happened? Could the letter she left me be a fake? No. It had to be a fake; she must have been taken or kidnapped.

My only thoughts revolved around trying to find and possibly saving my sister.

Kikyo could have been taken, but she is way too careful to be kidnapped. What is happening? She wouldn't really betray Iwa, would she? No. I won't believe it.

But in the back of my mind, I knew.

While I was rushing through the trees, my hair was whipping all around me; my eyes were stinging because of the sharp and harsh winds. I knew I was catching up to her. She was only a few kilometers ahead now. I started picking up the pace again; passing trees that were barely a blur with the speed I was traveling at. My feet were denting the branches I was pushing off of with my chakra.

My team was far behind; they can't seem to keep up with my speed. I know my orders and I will follow them through if Kikyo truly defected from the village, though I may not want to. I am loyal to my village. My thoughts kept going back to the letter she left me.

Why would she leave a letter?

Flashback

 _I was on my way home from the Tsuchikage's office. I had just gotten back from the LONGEST assassination mission in Kiri. I was tired, my team was tired and I just wanted to go home have some food and sleep. Rubbing my eyes and stifling a yawn I unlocked my apartment door._

" _Kikyo, I'm back!"_

 _I walked into the kitchen and made myself some tea while looking through the fridge for some leftovers. There was nothing in the fridge._

 _Odd. Kikyo always keeps leftovers and saves them. I know she hasn't had a mission. Hmm… she probably has just been eating out._

 _I sip on my tea wondering why she hasn't answered me yet._

 _She might be asleep. I'll go see if she wants to get some sushi with me._

 _I knock on her door while shivering at the cold temperature of the apartment. "Kikyo do you want to go get some food with me?"_

 _Nothing. I know she hasn't been exactly happy with me lately but she wouldn't flat out ignore me. With a tick mark on my head I knock harder this time and her door creaks open. "Hey! Kikyo ar-"_

 _I froze; her room was completely empty, only a bed and her desk. On her desk was a piece of folded up… paper? I stiffly walk up and grab the paper. It was a letter._

" _Kagome,_

 _I understand that you are back from your mission and you have noticed I am not here. From my room you can tell that I am not coming back. I am leaving because I cannot stand to be in this village anymore._

 _This is the best decision for me._

 _Be a good little sister and don't follow, not that you would be able to find me._

 _Kikyo."_

 _I was gone in a flash, straight to the Tsuchikage's office. I burst through the door not even bothering to knock._

" _She's gone." I say with a shaky voice trying to catch my breath._

" _Kagome, who is gone?" Lord Third asks._

" _Kikyo! I came home and she wasn't there and she left a note saying she left the village and she doesn't want me to follow her." I was spewing out the words almost hyperventilating at this point. This is the second person to leave._

 _The second person to leave me behind._

" _Big sis Kagome you need to calm down."Kurotsuchi says._

" _Kagome, do you know how long ago she left, she might still be near by. We cannot let her leave this village and become a possible threat."_

" _I don't know. I have to go after her. I am taking my team." I go to walk out of his office but he stops me._

" _I'll call your team to the gates. This is now a top priority mission. You must bring her back no matter what the cost Kagome."_

" _Yes Sir."_

How could she just leave me like that?

Deidara's PoV

I was on my way to Leader-sama's office with my man Sasori for a mission about recruiting a new member or something.

"Enter." Echoed Pein's voice through the door before we even knocked. When Sasori and I walked in, Kisame and Itachi were waiting there.

"I have called you here because we are looking for the new member who is taking Orochimaru's place. Originally there were two candidates for this position but one of them recently defected from Iwa. I have asked her to join and she is willing to meet us."

I was barely listening to what he was saying until he mentioned Iwa. This caught my attention.

"Only Kisame, Itachi and Deidara are going on this mission." Pein's cold voice rang through the office.

Great, the guppy and the bastard.

"Sasori you will be going to Suna to continue gathering information on the one-tails. Dismissed."

Sasori silently left the room. "Now Diedara you will be going on this mission because it is possible you could know her and you could convince her to join us."

"Who is it un?"

"Kikyo Taisho" My eyes widened at that. Why did she defect from the village? She wouldn't leave Kagome, would she?

"So you know her." Pein concluded from my reaction.

"Yeah, un, we were on the same genin team."

"Good then you shouldn't have any trouble with her. You may leave."

After being dismissed from Leader-sama's office we got ready to leave immediately. The trip to the meeting place is only a couple hours away if we use my art to fly there.

I wonder why Kikyo would leave the village? She never seemed interested in leaving.

Joining a criminal organization is something she would never do. At least I thought that.

I would have never thought she would leave her sister. Does that mean something happened to Kagome?

"Deidara we are doing to take your clay birds there. Once we enter Rock Country we are going to travel by foot to the meeting place." Itachi's dull voice spoke.

I just grunted in response while creating my art. The trip to the Iwa is going to be boring. Kisame asked a few questions about Kikyo, what her skills were. I didn't give up much information.

Sure Kikyo and I used to be somewhat close, but she was always annoying. She used to throw herself at me shamelessly. She knew I wasn't interested, but continued.

Is she only joining the Akatsuki because I am a member?

My thoughts turned to Kagome at that point.

I constantly wonder how she is doing. Is she even alive? Has she moved on? Has she forgiven me?

I miss her. I wish I could have asked her to come with me when I left the village, but she wouldn't have come with. I would have secretly visited her a few times but then I was forced into the Akatsuki and I never got the opportunity. I wish she were with me.

"We should land now we are almost there."

"Whatever, un."

Kagome's PoV

I just about reached the clearing when I saw Kikyo. She looked like she was waiting for me. She knew I was coming.

That absolutely devastated me.

It means she chose this, she wasn't kidnapped, or any other excuse I could work up. She truly meant to leave.

"Kikyo why d-did" my words were failing me at this point.

I was feeling all sorts of emotions. I was sad, betrayed, shocked, but most of all I was angry. I was angry that she would leave me behind, I was angry that she would leave the village, but I was furious at myself for not seeing this coming.

I should have known she was going to leave. She mostly stopped talking to every one. When she did talk to them she would snap out rude comments or insults and then go back to ignoring everyone. I was the only one she would ever really talk to, and even then she never really told me anything that was going through her mind. I knew she started hating me. I wasn't sure why. She just didn't want to be around me anymore than necessary.

I should have seen this coming.

I pushed my Anbu mask to the side so she could see my face.

"Kikyo why would you leave the village?!" I whispered in exasperation.

"Foolish girl. I thought I told you not to follow me." Kikyo responded in a cold and calm voice. I could tell she was angry though, by the way her brown eyes flashed.

"How could I not follow you, you're my older sister." I let out a soft laugh. To my ears, though, the laugh sounded like I have just been defeated.

"How could you just leave me? Do you not care for me at all?"

"Of course not. You're the main reason I left." Kikyo snapped back at me.

I stumbled back a few steps as if hit. It sure felt like I was hit. I was the reason she left? I don't even know what I did wrong!

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I can't stand anything about you. You're always happy and cheery, acting like nothing was ever wrong. Acting like we were the happiest family. I despised you for so long, and you naive little sister, were too stupid to see it."

"I knew you have been upset with me but just tell me what I did wrong and I can fix it. We can go back to the village together. Everything will be okay but please just come back with me!" I almost yelled. I balled my hands into fists, my head facing the ground. Tears were forming in my eyes but I don't dare let them fall. A shinobi never shows weakness.

It started to rain. The cold, heavy rain seemed fitting for this moment. At least the skies can show my pain.

"See everything is always about you, always about you. You were always the better sister, the stronger sister, and the smarter sister. Everyone always choose you over me, EVERYONE! Even the man I loved!" She yelled back, her eyes were showing an emotion I couldn't place, it was somewhat scaring me. But, who is the one she loved? Who is she talking about?

"What are you talking about? No one thinks that? What do you mean the man you loved? The only person I was ever with was-." I couldn't continue my sentence. I knew whom she was talking about now. I had not idea she loved him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she continued her rant.

"Oh so you realize it know? It's a little too late for that! Yes I loved him, I was in love with him ever since we started the academy but of course he never noticed me. I wished every night for him to notice me but he didn't. Then when we were put on the same team I finally thought it was my chance to prove myself to him. For once I was actually happy, I was so happy."

She smiled fondly at the memory then she started scowling.

"Then of course you had to ruin it! You showed up that day when I was training with my team. You said you were bringing me lunch, just trying to be a good little sister. But I saw through it right away! I knew you were trying to steal away my love! You vile bitch!"

My mind immediately raced back to the day when I first met him.

Flashback

 _The academy had just got out; it was beautiful day in Iwa, sunny, cloudless, and warm. The cool breeze whipped through my hair as I walked home._

 _Home was just a small two-bedroom apartment shared with my sister Kikyo, our parents died in the war so the Tsuchikage set us up by ourselves._

 _I should bring her lunch!_

 _She has been training so hard for the upcoming Chunin Exams. She must be starving._

 _I made my way to the kitchen and started making her a bento box. Rice balls are her favorite, but I added some other nutritional food._

 _She must stay strong! I thought to myself._

 _Finishing the bento box I tied it up in a deep red cloth._

 _I moved to my bedroom to straighten myself up. Kikyo would be so embarrassed if her little academy sister showed up to her team practice looking like a mess._

 _I decided to change my shirt from the gray tank top I was wearing to a black long sleeve V-neck the v part was held together by mesh. I tucked it into my Iwa red ninja skirt and combed my hair._

 _Good to go!_

 _Walking out of the apartment, not forgetting to lock the door. I made my way to the training grounds._

 _Was it training ground 5 or 8 she was at?_

 _When I made it to training ground 8, Kikyo's team was sitting and talking. I didn't see their Sensei anywhere so their practice must be over._

" _Onee-san!" I waved as I walked over to her._

 _She looked up and smiled kindly at me._

 _When I finally reached her I plopped down next to her._

" _I made you lunch, since you are training so hard for the Chunin Exams." I smiled brightly._

" _Thank you Kagome." She lightly touched the top of my head. She opened up her bento box and offered some to her teammates._

" _Kikyo, I didn't know you have a sister, un." Her blonde teammate said._

 _Kikyo looked up at him a blush on her cheeks._

 _She must be embarrassed that she didn't mention me._

 _I stood up and walked over to him holding out my hand. "I'm Kagome Taisho, nice to meet you." I gave him a smile._

" _Deidara, un." He gave me a grin._

 _Kikyo cleared her throat._

From that point on Deidara and I became close friends, then it turned into something more.

I just never realized…

"Kikyo I had no idea, I wasn't stealing him away I promise! I didn't even know him at the time. I had no idea you felt that way. I promise if I had known I never would have gotten in the way!"

"Stop lying! You knew exactly what you were doing that day. The minute you showed up it was like you were the only thing he could see. He didn't notice it right away, but I saw the way he was looking at you! It was disgusting. That should have been me he was looking at!"

She slowly moved her hand to her weapons pouch and grabbed a kunai. Then in a nice and calm swift motion she slashed a line through the stone symbol in her headband. She was laughing like a maniac while she did it. The look in her eyes said it all.

This woman was not my sister anymore.

"You know when I first left the village I got a message from someone named Pein. He is the leader of the Akatsuki, and he asked me to join his organization."

My eyes widened at this. I can't believe that she would join a criminal organization. Over what? Her hating me because of something I didn't even know about!

"Of course I didn't except right away but I found out who else is in that organization. Deidara. This is the perfect opportunity for us to be together. But first I think I should get rid of you."

"Kikyo! Just stop! We can go back to the village together! Everything will be fine! You don't have to do this. Please just come back." Tears were forming in my eyes again. I honestly don't think I can handle loosing another person. Deidara leaving was hard enough, but my sister?

Kikyo let out the most maniac laugh I have ever heard.

"Go back with you?!" She laughed again. "Please like I ever want to be anywhere near you! You're the one that took everything away from me! NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shrieked.

Deidara's PoV

We had just gotten off my clay birds when Itachi started ordering us around. It would take us an hour to get to the meeting location if we were running at a decent pace. Ugh I just want to get this over with.

About thirty minutes into running Itachi suddenly stopped and signaled us to stop as well. I was about to ask him why we were stopping when we heard a huge explosion.

"We are going to continue at a faster pace, but before we get to the area of the explosion I want you to mask your chakra and not get involved."

"What do you see up there? Kisame asked Itachi with his ridiculous grin.

"There are two people fighting. I believe one of them is our target." Itachi said. "We cannot get involved while in Iwa territory."

"What happens if Kikyo gets killed or captured un?"

"Then she wasn't worthy of our organization" Itachi said coolly. Heartless bastard.

Kagome's PoV

Kikyo was throwing earth jutsu after earth jutsu at me. I wasn't struggling to dodge I have always been faster than her. She is putting up one hell of a fight though. I can't even get close to her. We were both breathing heavy and starting to get low on chakra. We both have cuts, bruises, and scratches on us but we are not going to give up.

Kikyo quickly made some hand signs and screamed out, "Earth Style: Earth Pillar Prison!" The ground started shifting around me, trying to trap me as I move.

I quickly make my way around it and start heading straight for her. I make hand signs "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" While the flames are heading towards her I quickly incorporate a lightning style jutsu with in the fireball.

She quickly does hand signs and throws up a water wall. Just as I thought she would. The lightning in the fireball quickly electrocutes her and she falls to the ground. I start running for her as she drags herself up and coughs up some blood.

We quickly get locked into a tai-jutsu battle. She is stronger than me, but I am faster. She cannot use her strength against something she cannot hit.

"Kikyo please just come back to the village! We don't have to do this." I quietly say.

Kick, punch, and dodge. She is starting to slow down and I am quickly gaining the upper hand.

"No, vile girl. I will kill you." She seethes. I feel chakra presences I don't recognize approaching and I know I need to finish this fast.

I saw and opening and I needed to take it. "I'm sorry!" I yelled out will she left her side open I did some hand signs that covered my hand in stone with a point at the end. Using the rest of my chakra I quickly shoved my hand through her chest.

Directly through her heart.

Kikyo immediately started coughing up blood as I pulled my hand out of her chest. The look in her eyes was one of hatred before they lost their light.

I was shaking, I felt like I was going to be sick. I just murdered my sister.

Of course at this point my team shows up. Finally.

"Captain!" One of my men, Akito yelled out. He was the medic on the team. He came over and started healing my over taxed chakra coils while healing all my cuts and bruises. I probably looked like shit. I certainly feel like shit. It's like my whole world just shattered. My sister is dead, my best friend, what's worse I was the one to kill her.

Kikyo's blood was dripping down my arm onto the ground; the subtle drips were the only thing I can hear as I just blankly stare at my sister's dead body.

Drip. Drip. Drip. My heart was pounding in rhythm to those drops. It was the only thing I could focus on, other wise I would break down.

When the unidentified chakra signatures finally reached the clearing, that's when I snapped out of my daze. I just ignored who I knew were the Akatsuki members and turned to my team. They were already in defensive positions waiting for my orders.

"Captain, it's the Akatsuki!" I look at my teammate.

"Ignore them. Kurotsuchi's team will deal with them. Seal Kikyo's body. We are leaving." I said blankly.

I turned to walk away but mid-step I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Kagome!" I was feeling dead right now. Normally even though he was a criminal I would have jumped in his arms. But, I was not okay right now. I'm done at this point. I just looked at him with the most bored face I could put on and continued on my way.

They weren't going to bother us, because Kurotsuchi's team was here. They would deal with them.

Deidara's PoV

When we finally reached the clearing the first thing we saw was a woman thrust her hand into Kikyo's chest killing her instantly. I was a little sad? I guess I should say, I mean I didn't really like Kikyo but I did grow up with her.

"This is rather unfortunate. Leader-sama won't be happy." Itachi says with a board voice.

"Too bad." Kisame laughs.

I was about to snap at the overgrown squid and the bastard when I took notice of who killed Kikyo. She was there just staring at Kikyo's body with an emotionless face. It was Kagome, my Kagome. She starts to walk away, but I couldn't stop myself from yelling out her name.

"Kagome!" I yell.

She stops and turns to me; she looks at me with a blank face and dead eyes. It honestly gave me chills. Then, she walks away.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Kisame says to me with a laugh.

I just growl at him and quickly make a clone to leave in my place to go after her. I think Itachi may have noticed but he lets me go anyways. I know they will be fine fighting by themselves. Kurostuchi was good but not great.

I quickly jump through trees trying to locate Kagome's chakra signature. When I finally find it, I change direction to see her. She must have noticed I was coming because when I got there her teams chakra signatures were way up ahead.

"Kagome…" I say again.

She is slumped down on her knees bloody hands covering her face. Her ANBU mask is cracked, leaning up against a tree.

I approach her, putting my arms around her. Resting my chin on her head.

"Shhh. Shh." I try to sooth her. There is no point in telling her it is okay, when I know she won't be.

"Deidara, I…I" Kagome choked out another sob, not able to continue talking.

She was shaking badly.

"I didn't want this." She mumbles. "I can't…anymore."

Her tears have stopped but she is still shaking, in shock and sorrow.

I held her for what felt like hours. Despite the situation it felt good to hold her again. Her leaning against me, needing my support.

She lost consciousness after that.

"You don't have to anymore, yeah. I'll take care of you Kagome. I will always take care of you." I whispered into her hair, kissing the crown of her head.

I picked her up bridal style and walked back to where Kisame and Itachi are waiting for me.

"I'll always take are of you." The winds carried away my words.

 **Since I am writing a sequel for this story, I thought it be best to rewrite it. The grammatical errors were atrocious.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. If there is anything specific you want in the sequel let me know! I am always open for suggestions. (:**

 **R~**

14

Date Created: May 20, 2016. Date Revised: November 2. Word Count: 4093


	2. AN

Hello. As the chapter title suggests, this is not a chapter.

I have been thinking about it for awhile now and I was wondering if you guys would like a sequel to the one shot. The sequel would most likely only be one chapter unless I really feel like continuing.

If you guys would like the sequel then please let me know. I am not a mind reader so I do not know what you are thinking.

Happy Reading

~R


End file.
